Astronaut In Equestria
by AresSkyla
Summary: So Skylar Linderson is a Astronaut on a very late mission of a Space Shuttle. He runs into technical Difficulties and turns up in the small one-manned shuttle in EQUESTRIA! Can he escape? Or will he stay a Pony forever?
1. Chapter 1 The Crash Landing

"Undocking set" It wasn't a boring Job. Being in Space I'm an Astronaut aboard a one-manned Space shuttle. My mission? It's to deliver a ION probe (ION means electrical engine)  
into LEO (Low Earth Orbit) "Magnetic Arm set to pick up" "Roger that" I sent back. "Connection Lost Error" Said Cosmic the shuttle AI "WHAT!" I shouted. Just then a Shock Hit the space shuttle "Oh no" I stared outside the shuttle Window "The Earth is gone!" I repeated twice to the AI "Connection to world Lost" BANG! "The Earth was there again Well it was different There was no satillites missions or Connections to it. The moon was 20 times bigger then the Moon in Orbit around earth AND there was no City Lights (Well a few but they were dim) "Ground Control I'm attempting Emergency Landing" "Can you hear me" I sent that back to Earth. "Ok Cosmic Begin Deorbit to City lights"  
The engines Roared as Cosmic Deorbited the Shuttle "Deorbit complete" Re-entry in 5 minutes" Cosmic crackled "Ok" I put my Helmet on and made the arm fold back into the Cargo bay and then Closed to Bay itself. "3 2 1 Re-entry path started" Cosmic Crackled again. I pointed nose down (This shuttle was designed for Re-entry nosedown like the Buran for fast Re-entry's) White flames started smoking around the Shuttle "Re-entry started Control" If anyone could hear me they would know I was going for landing. ROAR! The red flames started,  
Blood-Red flames were covering the Windows and Shuttle I was so busy checking the Dials radar atillimeter Speed and Navball that I didn't notice that I had hooves and was a different thing altogether. 20 minutes later...  
"Re-entry ended" Cosmic replied to the dieing flames... I started to notice I was a Pony now I saw my new face in the Mirror of my helmet and Ignored it as my eyes playing tricks on me.  
"I see ground Do you Cosmic?" "Yes" Cosmic Replied "Jebediah taught me this kind of Landing" "Oh no" Cosmic said in a Scared way. From the ground my shuttle would of looked like a Flame speeding through the atmosphere 22 times the speed of Sound."Wings up" "Gliding in for landing" SMASH the Cabin dented and the wings were damaged. "Touchdown."

My first fanfic too!


	2. Chapter 2 A New Person And New Fears

"What?" Skyla lifted her head "Cosmic Do you hear me" "Detection of Radio" Cosmic was checking Data "Ok I'll take that as a yes..."  
"Ground control landing complete" He noticed his Head now he was a different Person he had: Green eyes, Light Blue eyes(ESA Suit colour),  
White Body, Dark Blue and Red striped Mane and when he looked down she could barely make out the tip of some White wings...  
"I'm a Pony now" Skyla questioned himself I better start getting use to it. He walked out of the Hatch and was met with a wierd sight Every colour was Cartoony the Grass the Sky, Shuttle, Clouds, Trees EVERYTHING! "Oh my gosh!" Skyla whispered to herself "This is wierd"  
He went back intshe went inside the Shuttle and shut down Cosmic and then came back out. "Hello" Skyla heard a voice behind him and jumped "Gasp" He turned round and came face to face with a Pony "Hello?" He answered "Why are you wearing such wierd Clothing?" The Pony questioned her "Well I'm Skyla Linderson Astronaut of some Space Company I can't remember the name of". "Thats why I'm in Astronaut Clothing" Answered Skyla "Whats an Astronaut?" The Pony replied "An Astronaut is somebody who Travels into Space and does Work up there"Skyla Replied "Coooooooool!"  
The Pony said in Astonishment "Well I'm Bon Bon and this is breathable air you know" Greeted Bon Bon "Ok then" Skyla took her Helmet off. Great meeting you Bon Bon" They shook Hands (Or Hooves) "Goodbye then I need to go tender my Candy store in a Hour" Bon Bon left and Skyla started to look around at at the Scenery The sun was in the Middle of the Sky and the Weather was surprisingly warm Unusual for a Englishman the Weather is awful you'll know if live in Britain.  
She started to Walk she wouldn't stop intill she found some Settlement she could ask for help in. "Ground control to Major Tom" She started whistling to herself (She was still wearing the Suit of her Spacesuit and her helmet dangling off a Cord on her Suit)

At the Castle (Dun dun dunnnn)  
"Princess! Princess!" Some flight Communications Officer shouted while running towards the Throne of the great Celestia. "We have Signals from a Unknown source!" "Luna!"  
Shouted Celestia "We have a Emergency!" "Yes Sister?" Luna walked in "Unknown Communications" "Oh" Luna stopped walking at the side of the Throne. "I have the Recordings He plugged them into a large old VHS recorder "Connection Lost Error" "Lost Connection to world" "Oh no" "Cosmic deorbit"  
The tape Crackled and then stopped Thats what we picked up also this "Re-entry set in 5 minutes" "Re-entry path begin" "Ground Control!" "Attempting Crash Landing"  
That was from some Advanced aircraft that came from SPACE! "Luna heard any Aliens on the Moon" Celestia joked "Very funny but no" Luna responded.  



	3. Chapter 3 The Beatdown and Awesomedown

Skyla was still walking and Whistling to herself she had walked half a Kilometer now and wasn't giving up she Remembered what the others at the Habitation Module launch they said: "If you never give up you'll train to never to Fear" "Memories" "that was 3 years ago" "I wonder what they are doing back on Earth" Skyla kept on Wondering when she walked a Mile she stopped at a Small tiny cliff about the size of a Car. and then a Large hill after that was a Settlement with a Sign saying WELCOME TO PONYVIL E with a letter missing "YAY! a Settlement! now I can see what this place is" She jumped the small Cliff and ran down the hill She met a path bustling with Ponies to busy to notice her. "Seems safe" she walked down the Path minding the Ponies and looking at the Medival like Cottages she reached a place where 4 paths lead and a Bakery in the middle. she noticed a Pink pony walking out of it and then Breaking the Laws of Pyshics to Speed down the path towards some Houses. "Wow! Thats a Strange talent to have" She passed the Bakery then saw a piece of Paper nailed to a wall WANTED UNKNOWN PONY REWARD 5000 BITS and then a writing of Radio SSTV that came from her shuttle. "At least they don't know my Face..." Said a Reliefed Skyla then another writing on the Paper *signed Princess Celestia. Two Ponies happened to pass her when she said "Who the hell is Princess Celestia"  
They laughed and answered "You don't know who Celestia is?" laughed the first one "Wow such a Dumbo!" the second one laughed (This was in a alley by the way) "Let me guess your suit proves it *High school Laugh here* "Pss lets beat him up" Whispered the second one "And steal his money if he has any" Hahaha "So your going to punch the living lights outta me?"  
"Yeah duh!" They both answered "Lets get it over with then" The First one got out a Hoof and swinged it towards her head she grabbed it and swung it making the Pony smash into the wall with her hoof. The second one ran over letting out a Powerful punch but Skyla backflipped into the air landed behind her and punched the Pony in the side making her fall to the floor.  
"Don't mess with me Ok?" and then Skyla walked away. Not knowing that they were the Town bullies the Pink Pony that she saw earlier trotted into the Alley happily and when saw the two Bullies lying on the Ground she shouted "YAYYYYYY" And then sped over to Skyla and asked her "Did you defeat those Ponies" She answered "Well yes" "They made fun of me because I didn't know some Princess called Celestia" Replied Skyla "Well My names Pinkie pie and I run the Bakery here and those Ponies were meanie mean Bullies since I left the rock farm to go to school and they bullied all the Ponies there and never got caught because they Blamed it on someone else and they also Bullied my friends but I didn't know them then but I'm pinkie pie and Celestia is the Princess of Equestria that is the Country we are in right now Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh *GASP*" "Ok thanks for the information Pinkie I'm Skyla" "OH and why are you wearing those wierd clothes?" "I'm an Astronaut by the way"  
"Ok I know that cus' I break the fourth wall sometimes" "Ok" "BYE" She whizzed off.

Pinkies Point of View...

"TWILIGHT, RAINBOW DA-" "Yes pinkie" Twilight responded they were still having there Picnic "Theres this new Pony walking through Town called Skyla!" "Are you sure it's Fully grown and not a Filly Princess?" "It's wearing this funny suit it's a Pony and umm it Beat up the Town bullies and umm umm" "Thats cool Rainbow Dash" Said head stuck in her book (Not literally) "Well do your best for a Welcome party Pinkie we know what your thinking" Applejack said slightly muffed under a Sandwich. Pinkie jumped off happily "Next stop Sugarcube Corner" She said to herself...

Back to Skyla...  
She was walking through Ponyville and the Sky was darkening I better head back the Shuttle and hope no-one has found it... 


	4. Chapter 4 The Sonic Boom

Skyla was walking to where she thought Her shuttle was "Cus' you only throttle up when you need to slow" She started to sing once again only a Different song ( watch?v=JzNK459NiAY)  
1 hour later... Luckily there were no Police Guards flying pink unicorns with butterflys coming out of there ears next to the Shuttle. She climbed in and turned on Cosmic "Cosmic do you have any Data of where we are?" "Yes I have this chart" Cosmic said on a Low Volume "Ok thanks" Skyla spoke into the Microphone. The chart was the Equestria Star System Cosmic nicknamed it ESS152335 Equestria Star System Don't ask me how she got the name... She crawled into the Front Cargo bay airlock and Raided some Astronaut food before spending the Night in the Tiny room the Airlock provided.

Morning: Equestria: Ponyville time 7:47

Skyla struggled to wake up It was not a good idea to sleep in a Astronaut Suit she decided to take it off so she could get some fresh air to her skin... One hour later...  
Skyla jumped outside to find the Police haven't found it yet "Phew" Skyla said to herself she turned off Speak mode for Cosmic and began walking back to Ponyville.  
Another two hours later: (I've been doing a lot of Cutting haven't I?)  
Skyla was walking in Ponyville thinking to find that note again when she did find it it was the same... "Waste of time" Skyla whispered to herself and Ran back towards the open town she barely missed being fried when a Bolt of Lightning missed her by inches "Woah!" Then a Grey Pegusas floated down intill she was just hovering above the ground "Umm Sorry" The grey pegusas said "It's ok" Skyla said back "Hey I saw you earlier in the funny suit" Her eyes came more Derped as they came inwards *That must be her thinking Expression" Skyla said to herself "But arn't you a Pegusas because you have wings and that means you can fly like other Pegususasasus ummm" the grey pegusas was derping "Pegusi" Skyla corrected her "Umm yeah Pegusi" the Grey pony corrected herself "But can't you fly?" Derpy questioned again "I'll try" she flapped her wings and started to hover then stopped and dropped to the ground. "I've never flown before" she said to the Grey pony She tried again and this time reaching the Height of the Grey Pony. "Well I'm Derpy" Derpy said "I'm Skyla" she said back when she looked down she caught a Glimpse of a Tattoo on her Flank of Earth the Moon the part covered black and then some white specks. Derpy raced off and Skyla flew (quite the same speed) Towards somewhere... Ok she was going towards umm some clouds ok I got it:  
then made a left but before that she saw Pinkie waving She dropped from the Sky then put out her wings to stop the Fall. "Hi Pinkie" she said "Hi Skyla me and my friends have a Surprise so meet us at Sugarcube Corner at 9:32 or earlier ok?" Pinkie sped along the words so fast that Skyla could barely keep up with them "Sure Pinkie I'll be there" Skyla answered "Ok thanks bye" She whizzed off "She is a wierd pony"  
Skyla whispered to herself and then took back to the Skies. She was atleast 200 Metres per second (150 Metres below Sound speed) she kept flying intill she came across a Forest with a cottage next to it she flew over the cottage and over the Forest she took to some abandoned-looking fields and accelerated 230m/s 290 m/s 320m/s She was super near sound speed 349m/s this was so close to sound speed that sound was dragging along 350.1m/s this was 1 centimeter acceleration before the sound- barrier but way to low for Maark 5 affects 350.2m/s .

The Sonic Boom:  
A huge explosion happened behind Skyla there was a White ring circling the area where she reached the Sound barrier and Broke it that ring was pure Sound. The town near the Forest looked up and saw the White ring Including a Yellow and Pink Pegusas who tried to get her animals to not fear the giant explosion. she didn't hear it intill 350 seconds after it happened Because she was FTS Faster than Sound. 


	5. Chapter 5 Court

T-10

At the Castle... again...

Princess theres been a Sighting of a white Sonic Rainboom outside of Remote Ponyville!" "Has there?" The Princess asked "Yes" said the Messenger clearly tired from the trip from one end of Canterlot to the other "And the reports show a Wierd chemical Burning Plane!"Where is the sighting" Asked Celestia "On a hill near Canterlot West". She ordered a Chariot and set off The speed of the Chariots was amazing she was going at insane speeds to reach this Object.

Meanwhile 2 hours after the Sonic Boom...

Skyla was sorting out the Radar and electronics hoping to get the Shuttle working (The shuttle was also SSTO) So she could return to orbit and figure out how to get back home.  
WHOOSH Skyla heard a large object slow down and touch down on the Right side of the shuttle. (Luckily the airhatch was closed) only some lights illumianated some windows buried deep into the soil and the Dashboard. She heard some voices "What is this" One asked "A plane of sorts" Some second answered. Well we have to find out whats inside the first one said again "Sister should we really be doing this?" A royal one said "Of course Luna" another very Royal voice spoke". Skyla held her breath and put on her Helmet (She had been putting it on for 20 minutes and had finished 2 minutes ago) She heard some crowbars and other tools try to open the tiny area of the Cargo bay only to fail She smiled. "I knew the Duct tape underneath would work!" She whispered in excitment and then set out a warning by letting out RCS burns out the back "What is that!"  
The "Luna' Person said She heard the Duct tape tear and he Bay open. "God no!" She had her head in her Hooves and then looking at the Airlock... It slowly opened "Shit"  
she Whispered then a Gasp from the Team they were looking at her through her Helmet She pressed the Open Hatch button so quickly a pen couldn't of fallen from a Table all the way in the time she jumped out and Ran... She saw a rope above her and she was caught she saw White auras dig the spikes at the bottom of them into the ground and then she saw the whole team Four Pegusai pulling a Chariot 4 engineers a Dark blue pony with a Dark blue mane and a Giant white one with Colourful hair "Who are you?" An engineer asked "I'm Skyla Linderson Astronaut and Pilot". "We'll ask the rest in court" the giant white pony said to the Engineers

Court (Next paragraph)

"Can you please take your Helmet off" The Jury said to Skyla, Skyla did what she was asked she took her Helmet off and tied it to her Suit. "The court begins" The Jury shouted again "Can I ask a question a Pony asked "Why is the Rainbooms colour White?" "We have no id-" The Jury was stopped "The boom I created was with the Lenses that it was with so if the Colour got mixed with another colour Spectrum it could of been another colour and stuff" Skyla answered "Your not ment to say anything!" The Jury shouted "Well sorrrry"  
Skyla said Sarcastically. The Jury held up a sheet and started Asking questions to Skyla "Name" "Skyla" Skyla answered "Race" "Huma- Pegusas" She answered "Job" "Astronaut" She answered "Hometown" "Earth" She answered with a tip of Sarcasam in her words "WHAT!"  
The Jury and Celestia Shouted in Astonishment Luna asked "Umm if she's Human then the Plane is well a Space Shuttle." "We know" Celestia told Luna in her normal Voice "Well should we test her?" The Jury asked then Skyla was lead to a Room and everything went Black...

"ERMAHERD" She shouted when she woke up but she also woke up another Pony in the Next Cell "Hello" The Pony said "Hi?" Skyla "So your trapped here intill your testing is done" The Pony yawned "Whens that" Skyla asked "Next 3000 35000 Years or so" The pony answered "I ain't have time for dat!" Skyla said in a Meme way Her spacesuit was gone and was thrown in the Corner of her Cell with the helmet still on there "Hey your Cutie Mark is Space!" The Pony said in astonishment "I have met no Pony with a Space Cutie Mark before!" The Pony said again "And thats Because I have NO TIME FOR CELLS" She Shouted and then picked up her Suit and then pulled a Knife Object out and then cut the Bars "Plasma Cutter" Skyla whispered to herself and then Jumped out She put her suit on the way SHE WASN'T MENT TO! she put it on like a Costume and then locked the Helemt to it Time for some Badass!

Badass MUSIC TIME: watch?v=pe8VjQ8b1o0

She skidded along the Corridoor just missing a Alarm system and then Jumped out of a Window Pulled a Parachute built into the Spacesuit and hovered down towards the Guard ducked and jumped off the Cloud prison and Released it again She ran while Alarms wailed warning every guard and the two Princesses they only delivered her 20 Minutes ago!  
Celestia was just about to follow the guards when Luna stopped her "Sister let her go! She needs to return!" Luna warned her Luna But a Human is rare I've only met 4 in my 3000 Year life! Then they saw Skyla jump off the Garden Wall and Down to the last floor and she jumped Deployed her Parachute for the final time and Ran back to the nearby shuttle it took her a few minutes to wake up Cosmic. 


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

"Skyla your back!" Cosmic said with a startled voice "Yeah Hello I need some hel-" Skyla was cut off "You have been gone for 15 hours!" Cosmic said still started "Yes I know but I need help you know the Shuttle?" She questioned "Yes" Cosmic answered "I need to fly it is it still flyable?" Skyla asked "Yes but it needs repairs and techicnical things" Cosmic answered "Good" She hit the control panel pulling up the throttle "How will you fly with a dented unbalanced wing lift?." Cosmic said rushing "Improvising"  
Skyla smiled "Jebediah Taught me this!" "God no! Sky!" Liftoff the shuttle was flying and she switched engines to rocket fuel "Gimbal" and then let off some abort rockets and fired up to over Soundspeed Creating 6 Rainbooms. Anyway:

Back at th- Ponyville?  
Look! Rainbow Dash shouted pointing at the 6 Rainbooms and a white dot and a Hell load of smoke and flame! It's 6 Rainbooms What! Twilight shouted looking up "In celestias name" Applejack said quietly "oh my!" Fluttershy whispered "That is AMAZING" Rarity shouted. "See? I told you the Pony came from Space!" Pinkie pie said proudly "You never said tha-" "Twilight I MEANT it it it it it in my words!" Pinkie answered while searching for things to say "Hey my tails twitching some-  
thing gonna fall from the Sk- BONK! A Ballast from the shuttle landed on pinkies head "Owwwwwwweeeeeeee!" Pinkie shouted floating in the air shaking.

The Shuttle... (This changing shift is boring but how else will I change places?)

She was turning east looking closely at her Navball the SAS was making hundreds of corrections a minute to make sure the Shuttle didn't tumble out of Control. "Pointed" She said to cosmic the abort engines shut off just then "Annnnd Apoapsis out of Atmosphere!"  
Skyla shouted "Phew thats over" Cosmic said in a tired voice Skyla shut off the engines she was heading up into space.

15 minutes later...

"Burn!" Skyla whispered the engines fired up and she burned into orbit the moment she gained Orbital Velocity Space went blue "Well done Skyla you have proven yourself by escaping Equestria" It was coming from Cosmic's microphone but it wasn't Cosmic "You may return home Mind the Re-entry!" She felt her body change and in a few seconds it was Human. "Goodbye Skyla or should I say Caroline? Yes thats right your parents named you Caroline intill you were sent into Care to be adopted at 2 months and they re-named you Skyla." The voice sounded like GLaDOS but a bit more Static "I has my fun watching you escape now go back to Earth and No one will beieve you maybe some Bronies..." The Voice shut off and Space was back she saw Earth Sliding away from the side-Window. "AH!" She pointed retrograde and burned immedantly she was 21 seconds off Retroburn time!  
Cosmic was asleep she shut off the engines and let her head fall towards the Dashboard "Re-entry in 15 seconds she heard Cosmic's radar say. (Even if Cosmic is asleep the Radar is always on like the SAS) She pointed into the Re-entry passage position and watched as the Flames hit the Windscreen and it light up the Dashboard and windows. "Ugh" Skyla moaned "So much happened I discovered my name is actually Caroline and I landed in Equestria (She had heared about it from the Internet but never took notice) AND I met crazy peopl- Erm Ponies Beat up some bullies escaped from Prison and royalty AND became a Pony heard GLaDOS" "My mind" Skyla lifted her head from the Dashboard "Wow"

20 Minutes later! (Guess what? Re-entrys gone! You took too long and now your candys gone. BEWOOSH!)

Coming in for landing! she was tired "Ok Mission Control! Ground Station! Ground Control this is Skyla!" "Crackle* *Static We hear you Sky!" Mission Control Responded "Good" Skyla responded to Ground Control (Interception). "Landing in Three Two One wait no! Umm on one this time! One!" "Touchdown" Skyla shouted into the Microphone she Heard "Well the signals must of come from last week so we Call this mission a Fail-" Ground Officer was interruped by the Shuttle speeding down the Runway "YAYYY!"  
She heard cheering "Houston we are Home" The Signal blurted out on all the Headphones in Mission Control "The Shuttle has Landed".

Mission control came pouring out and took Skyla out they found she had a Space Tatoo on her arm and surprisingly she got out of the Strecher and walked in her Spacesuit "But you have been lost for Weeks!" one Scientist shouted "You shouldn't be able to walk!" They all shouted "Well if you want to hear it, It is a longgggg story...

She finished explaining it in a Office the Scientists in the Ground Building and Space Center heard it all "Well you know Equestria is from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic right?" The officer said to Skyla "Thats where I have been the last few weeks" Skyla said back "Thats why I can walk the Gravitys the same there". "And my real name is Caroline and the Equestria Portal thing was apparently a test set up by a AI I heard before Re-entry" Caroline was now putting infomation on the Table.

Note: Go to next chapter to see the Ending (Portal Ending). Happy Half-Term everyone! 


End file.
